A Great and Powerful Vengeance
by Kamen Buster
Summary: An old enemy is back in Ponyville and this time, its personal. With Twilight's friends at risk, can she step up to the challenge?


It was another perfect day in the town of Ponyville. Not a cloud was in sight, allowing the sun to shine its glowing rays on those who basked in it. All of the citizens of Ponyville were going about their normal everyday lives. Whether it be doing their respective jobs or just hanging out with friends, nothing out of the ordinary occured in this quant little town.

But by far, the most peaceful location in Ponyville at the moment had to be the park. The grass was freshly cut, the birds were singing, the fillies were playing, couples were enjoying the scenery. Yes, everypony was enjoying themselves. However, a certain lavender colored Unicorn was preoccupied with other things. Twilight Sparkle sat under a tree where she, as usual, buried her muzzle in one of her books. "Hmm", thought the bookworm. "Uh huh, uh huh. Sounds about right."

"Hey Twilight", called Rainbow Dash. Twilight looked up from her book and saw her five friends doing some type of activity. Applejack was practicing some rope tricks, Rarity was checking herself in the mirror, Fluttershy was helping some squirrels with their acorns, and Pinkie Pie was juggling some cupcakes she had brought with her. Rainbow Dash, on the other hoof, was siting with her front hoofs crossed and had an impatient look on her face. "You ready or what? We ain't got all day."

Twilight sighed and called back, "Alright, I'm coming". She set the book down by the tree and walked over to her friends, who all dropped what they were doing. "Thanks again for helping me with this new spell, girls. I figured that being at such an advanced stage, Spike wouldn't be able to handle this one on his own."

"No problem, Subarcube", exclaimed Applejack. "After all, what 're friends fer?"

"Yeah", chimed Pinkie as she bounced around. "And besides, this spell you told us about sounds super duper extra amazingly incredible." Suddenly, the pink pony stopped bouncing and thought of something. "Actually, come to think of it, a lot of Twilight's spells have been super duper extra amazingly incredible. Like the time she tamed that Ursa Minor that rampaged the town. Or the time she gave Rarity wings and then gave me, Applejack and herself the ability to walk on clouds so we could visit Cloudsdale. Or the time..."

Twilight put her hoof in Pinkie's mouth to silence her, blushing and chuckling all the while. "Thank you, Pinkie. I think you've made your point."

Fluttershy looked at the ground nervously. "Um, I'm still not sure about this, Twilight. What if something goes wrong?"

"I must agree with Fluttershy, darling", said Rarity as she fluffed her mane worriedly. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my fabulous mane."

"Look, I told you guys. All you have to do is stand in the spots I showed you, while I handle the rest. Trust me, its worth checking out."

Rainbow Dash gets excited. "Well, what are we waiting? Let's get on with it. I want to see this spell in action already."

"Okay then", said Twilight. "First, we'll need a big circle. Rainbow Dash, would you do the honors?"

"You got it", proclaimed the blue Pegasus as she saluted. She flew over to the nearest stick, picked it up with her teeth, flew back to the group and circled around them diagonally close to the ground, dragging the stick into the dirt. After she was finished, she landed in the circle and spit the stick out. "Voila. One circle."

"Not bad", said Applejack.

"Ugh", said Rarity disgusted. "Remind me to ask you to take some mouthwash when this is over."

Twilight smiled. "Good. Now, everypony, get into positions." The others followed the order and walked to a different corner of the circle. Rarity stood at the top, the Pegasi each stood on the left and right in the middle and the Earth Ponies stood at the bottom across from each other. Twilight remained in the center of the circle. "Ready?"

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie nodded their heads. "Yup." "Totally." "You betcha." Fluttershy and Rarity, however, still looked unsure. "Hm." "I suppose so."

"Alright, here goes." Twilight closed her eyes as her horn started to glow a magenta aura. The magic moved down her body where a small lavender colored circle materialized underneath her. Suddenly, a line of magic shot from it and went in Rarity's direction. The fashionista let out a gasp before the line reached her, where another circle of light appeared under her. This time, it was violet. As before, the violet circle sent its own magical line towards Pinkie at the bottom right. She let out a giggle as a pink circle materialized itself, which then sent out a line at Fluttershy on the middle left. The timid Pegasus whimpered in fear as the line reached her, forming a yellow circle. It then shot its own magical line straight at Rainbow Dash at the other end, causing a blue circle to materialize itself. Afterwards, it delivered a magical line over at Applejack in the bottom left, creating an orange circle. Finally, a line was shot back at Rarity, which causes the first line to shine and disintegrate itself back to Twilight.

Once it reached Twilight's circle, it started to glow. This caused the other five circles to glow, surrounding the others in an aura of their respective colors. Just then, everypony's aura shot a beam of magic through the lines connecting the circles; Rarity to Pinkie to Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash to Applejack to Rarity, creating a star. Twilight continued to concentrate her magic as the star slowly began to rise. However, it stopped midway through. The lavender Unicorn was sweating and grunting as she struggled to keep the shining star floating. Her friends noticed this and all looked concerned. Twilight continued to struggle, with the star moving up and down. But when she couldn't hold on anymore, she lets out a yelp, which causes her horn to stop glowing. This also causes the star to fall back down, sending a shockwave that sends the others across the ground.

Not a sound was made as the Mane Six laid on the ground unconscious.

* * *

After a minute or two had passed, Applejack managed to open her eyes. She groaned as she slowly rose to her hoofs. Feeling a throb on her forehead, she rubbed with her front hoof. "Ow, mah achin head." She then looked around to see the other ponies who had passed. "Hey", called the cowgirl. "Everypony okay?"

Four out of five of the ponies groaned as they heard her wake-up call and slowly rose to their hoofs. Rarity squinted her eyes as she responded, "Please, Applejack. Not so loud". Rainbow Dash looked half-asleep as she rubbed the side of her face with her hoof. "Aw, c'mon. Five more minutes." Pinkie's eyes were spinning from dizziness. "I'll have a large double chocolate fudge cake with extra strawberries, please." Fluttershy was holding her head in pain. "I think my ears are ringing." She then shook her head to get the ringing sound out. Once she stopped, she let out a gasp as she pointed her hoof at the large circle. "Look".

There in the circle, the shining star had completely vanished. However, all that remained was the still unconscious body of Twilight Sparkle in the center. She was laid on her back and breathing heavily.

"Twilight", her friends cried out as they ran up to their unconscious companion. They surrounded her and started shaking her, each trying to call out to the bookworm. "Are you okay?" "Say something." "Can you hear us?" "Open your eyes." "C'mon, Twi. Wake up." After more stirring, Twilight groaned, causing her friends to quiet down. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but she managed to clear it up and saw her friends standing over her. "Girls?", she said groggily. The others all smiled in relief, as Applejack and Fluttershy helped Twilight stand up. "Wha-What happened?"

Pinkie took in a deep breath and said, "Well, first this circle thingy popped-up under you, which caused a line to zoom over to Rarity, creating another circle. Then the same thing happened when it came to me, then to Fluttershy, then Rainbow Dash, then Applejack, then Rarity again. After that, the circles all started glowing, which caused us to start glowing too. Then, this star appeared and it was all shiny and neat. Then, it started floating up, but for some reason, it stopped and you were all" makes grunting noises "and then the star fell down and" throws her hoofs in the air "BOOM, we went flying across the grass. Once we woke up, we saw that you were still out, so we shook you saying, "Wake up, Twilight", and then you did and that's about it".

Everypony stared at Pinkie. After a few seconds, Fluttershy broke the silence by clearing her throat. "So, Twilight, how are you feeling?"

"Well, aside from a mild headache, I feel fine" said Twilight.

"So, what happened?", asked Rainbow Dash. "The spell was going great, but then it just kinda gave out."

"I'm not sure, Rainbow Dash", said Twilight. "Everything was going fine, until I felt some kind of weird strain. I tried to keep it together, but it became too much and I just collapsed."

"Well, luckily, nopony was seriously injured", said Applejack.

"That maybe so", said Rarity. "But I don't think we should risk a second attempt today."

Twilight nodded. "I'm with you, Rarity. I'll head back to the library and do some double checking. Maybe there was a section I missed?" She got up and walked back to the tree.

* * *

Over at another tree across from the Mane Six, a bush next to it started to rustle as a pair of binoculars peeked from it, surrounded in an aura of red magic. They zoomed in on Twilight as she retrieved her book, placed it into her saddlebag with her magic and then turn around to wave at her friends who waved back.

"That's right", said the pony coming from the bush as it watched Twilight walk the other way. "Enjoy your magic while you can." The pony placed the binoculars down, revealing a pair of purple eyes. "Because once I'm done with you, you'll be as magical as a grade school filly." The mysterious pony then let out an evil chuckle.


End file.
